愛の101日間
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: "If you ask for love in this place, in 101 days you shall have your answer" After he learned that Ritsu Oda visited a shrine on a hill, that is said, can grant miracles of love, Masamune Saga has 101 days to become the person the green-eyed male will fall in love with.
1. The Twilight On The Hill

愛の101日間

* * *

><p>[101]- 丘の上のトワイライト<br>_-Prologue-_

By M. Pavlov

* * *

><p><em>"If you ask for love in this place, in 101 days you shall have your answer"<em>

A little silly myth of a small shrine on a hill, on the road towards a certain school.  
>A silly urban legend.<br>A tale of the locals.

A frantic heart beating wildly at each step, remembering it.

The _kami_ of the shrine, probably a god with a little too much time in his hands, liked flowers.  
>Big ones, small ones, lively ones. Incredibly colorful ones. He really treasured them. Nobody knew particularly why, however.<p>

The small fidgety boy brought with him a pretty branch of a cherry blossom tree. He could barely hold it with both hands. It wasn't large or big and, despite what you may think, he didn't tear it from the tree. He found it near the river at the foot of the hill, laying, glistening with the dew amidst the noon sun rays.

He thought it was a sign.

The _sakura_ blossoms were flowers he was fond of. The prospect of doing what he came to do was roaming his head for a few days. Honestly, he didn't even consider it. Seeing the branch and the loveliest blossoms he had ever seen on a cherry tree, he took it as a sign. One of his favorite flowers, the god of the shrine who loved flowers, founding the prettiest cherry blossoms…

It surely couldn't be coincidence, could it be?

But, as far as flowers went, _sakura_ blossoms were a tad bit common.  
>He hoped his humble tribute made happy the kami inside the shrine, either way.<p>

The hour was perfect.  
>The twilight was coming.<p>

A gradient of oranges danced through the sky.  
>Silver studs gripped into the nearing night.<br>The colors of soft tinsel spread far and wide.  
>The stairs through the paving of the hill were playing a theater of shadows, casting its own on the path that they made.<p>

The god of the shrine, interesting and whimsical, apparently had the hobby of fulfilling the desires of those who came to him asking for miracles of love, when he was only the _kami_ of the hill. As his fondness for flowers, nobody knew why.

No one was quite troubled about it, anyway.  
>Not when the petitions that reached his ears were catered magnificently.<br>One hundred and one days in exchange for love. It was an offer too tempting to let go easily.

Once he climbed the steps, almost at the top of the hill, the small shrine was flooded with flowers; beautiful, fragrant and some even that he hadn't seen at all before. Pink, blue, yellow, orange, red. A truly alluring display of splendor.

The smell of water, similar to that of the rain, float in the cooling air. The flowers created their own oasis, under the scorching heat of the sun rays the shrine was exposed to. In some way, he seemed to understand the god. It smelled of flowers, petrichor, and was really pleasant above all.

The boy came walking along a path of river rocks and carefully placed the cherry tree branch in the first space he found. When he noticed, the branch was way too close to the shrine, but framed it nicely. It made a pretty contrast; the vibrant colors of the flowers against the pale branch and the soft-looking blossoms.

Immediately, the boy took his place before the shrine bowing twice, clapping two times and bowing one last time.  
>He made his petition silently; meanwhile, he closed his green eyes.<br>He couldn't help the little "_Please_" he said, in a tone that sounded a tad pained.

His request had been made, following the right steps.  
>A twilight. An offering. A prayer.<br>And feeling himself satisfied, the young man started his way to home.

He didn't come back wiser.  
>Not even a little enlightened.<p>

He who had soft brown locks, only had a hopeful expression.  
>He knew it could be useless. A failure. A waste of time.<br>And even knowing that he held hope.

The greatest of hope.

* * *

><p>My very first SIH fanfiction.<br>Oh! I'm so excited.

A short beggining.

In all honesty, I didn't consider to make a prologue in first place.  
>However, since this will be all a POV of Masamune, I decided to give you a little glimpse of Ritsu.<p>

Hope you liked it!


	2. The Countdown Begins

愛の101日間

* * *

><p>[100]- カウントダウンが始まります<p>

By M. Pavlov

* * *

><p><strong>[Morning]<strong>

It took Masamune for surprise.

There was not much difference in his daily routine, to be honest.  
>The day looked like any other.<p>

He got up early to go to school, although he was not exactly an early riser, between soft blankets and comfy pillows that kept them warm, even after leaving the bathroom to wash his face.

He ran a hand through his hair, fixing it without the need for a brush, and then he dressed in his uniform.

Dressed, he went downstairs just to see that Sorata was awake and stirring playfully with a ball of paper on the floor.

There was no trace of his parents. Neither the tell-tale signs that they had been there, like a cup of coffee with lipstick marks on the rim and traces of liquid still warm at bottom, a plate with cereal stuck to walls or breakfast dishes in the sink left there in a hurry before going to work.

He wondered if they had come home at all or had avoided to leave traces of their presence by choice, since it seemed that no one had been there, not only this morning, but for months.

Either way that explained why Sorata entertained itself without worries here and there, with which was likely to be a paper of the trials of his mother, crumpled in an act of anger, forgotten in a corner with hopes that someone else pick would pick it up. It went without saying that they had also ignored it completely.

There was no sign of a plate of food in a charitable act for the small kitten.

He also wondered if, like with him, they avoided the cumbersome mental task of remembering they had living beings under their roof and they were supposed to cover their basic needs, or if this was the way to say that, as with him, Sorata meant something unpleasant to even interact with.

The kitty noticed the presence of its owner, the only human who seemed to recognize his existence in this world, and abandoning its toy, came to his feet and began rubbing against them. An act that simulated a "_Good morning_," a "_Feed me, please_" and "_This person belongs to me_," altogether.

Soon it found his socks very interesting and played with them, pretending that it hunted them.

The image of his small pet, energetic and cheerful, despite the odds, brightened his morning in the empty house.

He lifted it from the floor and stroked until he heard the familiar welcoming purr.  
>Masamune and Sorata were alone and only had each other. Feeling how the animal was looking for his touch, Sorata was the only member in his family who was actively interested in showing affection to him. Having discarded a rapprochement with his parents, he could work with this.<p>

Sorata was still small and seemed to need more food. It was also fairly light. He left it in the floor, by his feet, and he thought of going to a pet store to buy the appropriate food. A new bowl too.  
>Red? ... Blue? ... Maybe chrome.<p>

For now, a bowl of milk should be sufficient.

He walked to the refrigerator, finding it disappointingly almost empty.

The only thing was there were a couple of eggs, an open bottle of milk, a container with some rice and bottles of condiments. He decided to make _omurice_, heating the rice and then making the omelet. He put it on a plate and decorated simply with ketchup.

He served everything he could fit of milk in small bowl to Sorata, and settled to accompany his breakfast with what was left in the bottle.

He sat down to eat, listening to the kitten lapping its milk.

He should also have to stock up the pantry with this month living expenses money that they had left him, the previous day. He needed to make a budget.

Now that he had Sorata, he should envision how the money should be given to its consumption and care.

When he finished, he put the plate in the sink, thinking of washing it once he came back.

He threw the bottle away and went to _genkan_ for putting on shoes.

Sorata approached, realizing that Masamune seemed to leave and he, with a smile, said goodbye to him, stroking his head gently. And then he left his home with his backpack over his shoulder.

The way to school was less uneventful than usual.

Or maybe it was because other thoughts orbiting his head insulated him completely from his surroundings.

The day was cold.  
>The last months of the year always brought this cold loneliness, characteristics of them.<br>There were clouds swept across the sky, because of strong wind.

In addition to seeing more students commuting to school and adults in the process of going to work, there was nothing relevant at all.

When he finally arrived at the school, he placed his stuff on the desk and went to wait for the rest of the students come to the classroom.

As had been the first to arrive, the bustle inside it was growing gradually. There were a few ones talking about sexual conquests, the teacher's pets were doing ridiculously detailed homework, the _otakus_ were talking about the latest chapter of their favorite series.

Nothing particularly worthy of attention. Only the daily routine.

-Only 66 days left!-He listened to a girl say behind him, suddenly.

-Really? Waaaah!- answered another one.- I feel like going!

-You better do it. No margin of error. 100% effective.-encouraged other.

Masamune could not help thinking they were being too loud. It shouldn't be so hard to talk to with a moderate volume voice.

-Yes, it is! I assure you that when the 66 days are over, I will have someone at my side.-

-Really, is so effective that the boys are beginning to try too. Yesterday I saw a very cute brunette with green eyes there on my way home! -

And that's when it happened.

The image of someone who looked like it vaguely fit the profile, popped into his head, surprisingly.

And Masamune could not help but feel shaken about that.

He ended up turning to them before being able to notice what he was doing.

They looked at him, curious. Although Masamune usually had no interest in anything, that such a handsome boy seemed to come to talk with them on his own volition for the first time, … it was a prospect that made anyone hyperventilate.

Masamune looked like someone caught infraganti, exposed by the sudden reflex that made him turn. They looked expectant and, with no other choice, he ended saying "The boys visit what?" in the most anticlimactic way.

They, however, didn't comment on this. In fact, they were more excited because, indeed, he had talked to them on his own accord.

-There's a hill that grants miracles of love-supplied one.

Masamune knew with that, that it was already a ridiculous story.

-Close to the school, there is a hill with a small shrine where you can see magnificent sunsets.-her friend illustrated.

-They say that if you ask for love there, after 101 days, you will have someone by your side! -

Masamune didn't say anything. He was silent, his face expressionless.

_What nonsense_.

-B-But it is not just something that girls do! Right?-Nudging, one said to another, in a desperate attempt to win his attention once more.- The boys are also starting to go! Yesterday we saw one there with chestnut hair. He had very big green eyes. His expression sooooooo cute. His cheeks were red! I wonder who he has on his sight!

And it worked because the look he had turned suddenly into a glare.

_Couldn't be him, right?_

_What were the odds?_

The arrival of the professor saved him from continuing the conversation and, taking a seat for the class to start, his mind was spent figuring that possibility.

* * *

><p><strong>[Evening]<strong>

At four 'o clock, the sound of the school bell warned students of the end of classes.

Masamune sighed.

He had not come to anything conclusive.

He collected his things and started walking toward the library.

Usually there were not much students in it. Today, however, there were more students than they had been there together in recent months. He didn't give it much thought.

He left his things in his usual place and walked to the bookshelves to find something new to read.

His thin fingers moved to and fro on the spines of volumes, trying to find something that captures his attention. In the end, he settled on with "_The Lid of the Pot_" of Ryouichi Sumi.

He went to his usual spot in the far corner of the tables by the windows and opened the book with a fine wrist movement. There were too many words to indicate that Masamune was distracted on other things than the current reading of the book. His head was still thinking about that thought that had captured his full attention since morning.

_Really, he would do something like that?  
>How many chestnut green-eyed boys the school had?<br>What were the odds?_

He heard the door.

This was followed by steps hurrying towards him, and stopped abruptly at the table across from his. He looked after the sound of a tired breath and sprawl of many books on the table.

It was _him_.

Masamune's honey eyes admired the figure that had stopped in what would be the place across from him, but at that table. With not that many people occupying places, he could see him with no problem.

Still, he wasn't looking at him openly.

After the incident in the rain, whenever he made eye contact with him -or that he was aware that he was around-, he got nervous, like a small animal, and ran in terror of his presence.

Masamune did not understand why he did that, yet.

It is as if he were to eat or something like that.

It seemed that he had not realized that Masamune was there or that he was always in the library. Once he was lost in his affairs, he looked like he completely loses touch with reality.

Pretending that his total attention was on the book he had chosen, he peeked.

It was a small boy, shorter than him, brown hair that looked too soft under the sun's rays. He had green eyes, big; not with the color of the emeralds. It was more like ... dry grass? No. Green olives. His body was thin. He had no one ounce of muscle. His hips were small, positioned at a high altitude, giving the effect that had long legs.

He was clumsy and awkward. Of the many times he had seen him, more than half involved small slips that created all sorts of problems for him such as falls and bumping into posts.

Apparently, he liked to read. Maybe it was the only person besides himself, who frequently came to the library. Unlike Masamune, he tended to take huge amounts of books. Probably for studying, since he always saw him doing homework. Although he was sure he had also seen his small selection of fiction in the towers with which he took from the library to take home.

It was effusive and shy.  
>He got excited easily and was hesitant of others.<br>He wondered repeatedly if he had friends. Nobody with an active social life spent every day in the library.  
>He was the proof.<p>

He smiled often and for very simple things.  
>Reading a book, finishing his homework, seeing the cherry blossoms falling through the window.<p>

It must be nice to see the world with an optimistic view.  
>It was easy to see that he been raised in a loving home.<p>

Masamune gritted his teeth at how irked he was by that.

How could a person who had shown such kindness and friendliness towards him, who was so loved, that could still smile so easily, needed to resort to "miracles" or "wishes" to get someone's affection?

It escaped his grasp.

Masamune was not exactly a sentimental person. Nor he had been shown much affection in his life to be empathetic of it, but even he knew that the kind of qualities that a person such as the brunet still possessed ,unlike him, were the ones people got attracted to.

Or is it perhaps that, that world also had its own depressive side and even with those qualities, it was not enough for others?  
>He did not know.<p>

He had girlfriends.  
>He had tried to fall in love with them.<p>

It never was successful and, actually he felt the affection they professed suffocating.

If a person like the brunet needed outside help to get someone to love him, then Masamune lived in more lies than he thought of.

Even _annoyingly_ good people didn't have it easy, it seemed.

But, then again, he wasn't even sure if he was the person they had seen on the hill.

He saw the figure of the boy whom he didn't knew his name go, with another tower of new books through the bookshelves. He looked as if they were the most wonderful things in the world and walked among the shelves choosing them like when going to the supermarket to buy one's favorite food.

Masamune had missed the return of the books that he had come to leave, and it seemed that this time he was not going to stay, like many other days.

By gathering strength, the boy carried the books and his bag and left in a hurry, in the same way we had come.

Masamune stared at the door for a while, leaning his chin in one hand, while leaning on the table, with the book changing pages with the wind inadvertently.

Then, outside of his usual behavior, he closed the book and got up from the table with his backpack.

The library suddenly lost the appeal that it always had.

He walked involuntarily to the shelf and then partially regained lucidity, when discussing to leave the book or take it with him.

Ha hadn't been caught like he thought maybe he would, with it. From what little he had read -and what he had actually achieved to read-, it didn't look like a bad book. Maybe if he read it more he would come to like it.

-But I do not know if whether to do it or not.-a conversation interrupted his mental debate.

-I'm sure you will fine- said a soft nice voice.-Plus it has 100% chance of happening.

_... Are they talking again about that hill?_

-But, it is not complicated? -

-No- He heard a smile on that voice- Just go. You bring flowers, you ensure that the sun is setting and ask what you want.

There was no answer. The lack of, suggested that the friend still had doubts.

-Would you like me to accompany you? I know where it is, so you would not have to go alone.-

The question was out of his mouth so fast that he had not been aware that he had uttered it, leaving him confused in front of two pairs of eyes watching him in surprise.

-That hill ... where is it? -

-Huh? ... Saga-kun? -

They were his classmates.

One was short, and had a sweet appearance. She had brown hair, though it did not look as smooth as others, and was stylized in two low braids. He recognized her because she repeatedly asked for his notes. The undecided friend was a black-haired girl, slightly smaller than her, with straight hair that fell to the chin.

They shared the same confused expression.

Realizing he was back doing the same thing that in the morning, which with this, it was becoming more common of him to do and he was not amused by it, he asked again, now with discomfort.

-The hill ... where is it? -

-Ah?... Ah! I-It's located in the southern area next to the school.- The brunette replied.

That was very vague.

-Does it have any distinguishing features? – He inquired, with the response being a long muted stare of the girl with braids.

Masamune raised an eyebrow.

- Would you like her to accompany you? - Interjected the black-haired one. This shocked the brunette. She turned to see her friend, and just with a stare, she told him everything.

Such an opportunity is not be wasted.

* * *

><p><strong>[Sunset]<strong>

It was obvious.

For anyone with eyes, except for Masamune, who was more focused on his thoughts than on the world around him.

The girl who was with him was getting too many illusions about this escapade.

To be honest, Masamune walked here without a reason.

After the exchange with his classmates and with the one who accompanied him had agreed, he repeatedly questioned the reason for all this. Why was he going to the hill?

There was no logical reason.

He had simply had a sudden impulse that neither he understood. What was this all about?

He could not retract now.

Regardless of which had asked someone else to show him where it was, that at any moment he could say goodbye and leave, he had already taken the trip here.

A waste to return at this moment. Also nothing was lost, when coming here.

Well, probably time, but he had until night to go home.

The less time he could be there, the better.  
>So had time to spare.<p>

The trip was substantial.  
>It was neither too far nor too close to the school.<p>

However, one should take a series of small streets and quaint alleys, to find it's exactly location, so it was intricate.

Around the hill, there was this old neighborhood, where there were more elders and adolescents than children and adults. It seemed a lively community.

At the bottom of one side, there was passing a river and in its banks it had cherry blossom trees that had no flowers. It was not their season.

The hill rose in the middle of the neighborhood, discernible to the naked eye since the houses were small and there weren't buildings. It was paved for easy access, and was surrounded with some concrete walls painted in white.

Masamune followed the girl, noticing for the first time the sunset was near its peak, and how the shadows of the steps seemed to make a shadow theater.

There was a small square in the middle of the stairway, with a pair of stone benches and a little place that served as lookout. It seemed to be one of the most peaceful places you could ever find.

Soon they reached the top.

Immediately, Masamune realized how unusual obviously unusual the panorama it was .

-Is it this one?-He raised an eyebrow.

-Yes, this is the shrine.-she said

There was nothing surprising.

It was a simple little shrine like many others who were erected at the edge of roads in the country, containing within them _kami_ of the roads, to take care of people who used them.

All around it seemed to have its own private garden. It had no land or grass around it; it was surrounded by concrete and high red fence. To access it, you should walk a short path paved by large river rocks. All that space was full of flowers. In vases, bouquets, ornaments. It looked like an enchanted garden, with its strange yields amid a so common place without any explanation.

He raised an eyebrow at a branch of cherry tree framing the sanctuary.  
>The lack of originality of some.<p>

Or was it really?  
>Because stood to the naked eye, unlike the amorphous sea of flowers, and its buds were beautiful.<p>

And it seemed that …some cherry blossomed in the cold seasons.

-Then is a prayer and an offering? -

-Yes, in the setting sun. - She said to her companion pointing to sky's soft orange.

-All flowers represent the wish of someone.-concluded Masamune, after some thought, scrutinizing gaze paying attention to diversity of the flowers.

-Well, not all.-she smiled.-Some already have their wish fulfilled and continue bringing flowers here in gratitude to the _kami_ of this shrine.

-Ah.-He was silent for a while.- Is there any specific reason of why the _kami_ grants these 'miracles of love'?

-Huh? ... I- I don't know. I heard once that nobody knows for sure.-

Masamune did not answer. There was no need.

He was busy frowning slightly at the unresolved questions that floated over his head.

There was, for example, the question of what was a shrine of this kind in a place like this.

The _kami_ of this type were put into small shrines to look after the roads. There was the chance that this one was not even giving protection to the road, if not the entire hill. It was not unusual _kami_ to take care mountains such as Mount Fuji's Princess Konohanasakuya, but…a _kami_ to take care of a hill? It sounded ridiculous.

Seeing that this was a little unreal, it was probably not even a _kami_ related to these aspects.

Maybe it was one focused on romantic relationships?

But what did it did there in the middle of nowhere?

That is, neither the locals recalled the history of the shrine. Its origins or motives.

It was too confusing.

But besides the insistent questions, his thoughts began to escape from him and went to another subject, without him being able to stop them.

_He had been here?_

_What flowers were his?  
>What did he ask for?<br>Why an obviously loved person needed these fairy tales to get more love?_

Well ... it was _his_ problem, right?

Masamune was not, really interested in what he did or did not do.  
>Really.<p>

It was just a series of events, all the issue with the hill and desires, which had the honor of capturing his attention for a while and nothing more.  
>With him being so apathetic, very few things caught his attention, after all.<p>

And to be honest, all of this, the hill and the wishes and miracles, was silly and irksome.

-Um...- He said to ... what was her name, again? ...

Meanwhile on the other side of the expedition, the girl who had resolved all his doubts, innocently believed that his silence, that the wrinkle on his brow, was because he was thinking of how to put together his '_confession_'.

Could it mean that all those stares and obvious hints finally worked out?

_Would he lay flowers in front of her eyes to deliberately mark his intentions?  
>Had this been an elaborate plan to bring them to this romantic place and express his feelings of love?<br>Would he kneel before her?  
>Would he be bold and kiss her?<em>

She could barely contain her excitement.

-Yes, Saga-kun? - She exhaled nervously, her eyes shining in the sunset colors.

And of course, Masamune saw none of that.

-I'm going home.-He deadpanned.-Take care.

And he left.

She just watched him go, with that same expectant expression frozen on her face, until she could no longer see his back in the distance.

It was not until much later, after nights lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, that she came to understand what happened that day.

Meanwhile, Masamune was thinking incessantly.

He tried unsuccessfully to contain his mind from wandering to parameters that he honestly did not even know why he was questioning.

_What kind of expression would he have when he came here?  
>If he came here.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>[Night]<strong>

The silver stars were already twinkling in the night sky once Masamune came home with some food and things that had bought from Sorata in the pet store.

A small meow greeted him in the _genkan_; the kitty received his master and it seemed like it had not moved from there since he had left in the morning.

-I'm home, Sorata. - He exclaimed, leaving the bags down to pet it. What was going to be a smile caused by the warm welcome, turned in to the ghost of one he noticed two more pairs of shoes in the _genkan_.

They were home.

It was not long before their fighting voices could be heard in the distance, either way.

Not wanting to interact with them, Masamune devoted his time to him and Sorata.

By going to the pet store, he had ended up buying a bag of kibble for kittens in their first year of development. Well managed, it could last two weeks and he could return to buy another mid-month. He also acquired a red plate with fish decorations. It was neither too large nor too small, considering that it should serve it well when it grew.

He washed the new plate and put food on it.

He waited patiently to Sorata to start to eat.

Curious, the kitten approached his new plate and smelled what was inside. It looked appetizing, because Masamune could see that starting to gloat. Small cracks were heard and took a load off Masamune, because it seemed that Sorata would not have problem with food transitions like many cats.

With that taken care of, he focused on dinner.

Thinking about the money and that he had not bought the respective pantry, he got _bento_ from the nearest shop and a cold drink.

Upon unpacking the box, he heard footsteps leaving the main room that stopped at the _genkan_ and ended at the main door being closed violently.

So his father was gone, eh?

He set the food on the table and began to eat.

Sorata had apparently finished his and he heard him play, perhaps, with the ball of paper from the morning. Small sounds were heard as it was trying to hunt it

Now he had to think about how much money was he going spent on vaccines and regular checkups of his pet.

Minutes of silence passed, the only sounds were the chewing of food and paws playing on the floor. His mind was blank in that span, on stand-by.

With nothing more interesting to do, he checked his left forearm to see how was the recovery going. It certainly did not hurt anymore, but the crust of his wound was still there yet.

His skin still remembered slender cold fingers that begged to check the wound insistently.

_"Please sempai. You should go to the infirmary. This should be treated before it becomes infected."_

His touch was gentle and kind.

His mind drifted again, back to places that Masamune ignored.

He returned to reality when noticed that bento box had nothing else in it. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he had not felt the taste of food.

He drank what was left of his drink and threw it all away.

He searched for Sorata, which had stopped making noises a little while ago. He found it asleep on the floor, victim of fatigue. Masamune wondered how such a small thing could have such amount of energy to keep going.

Didn't cats sleep 17 hours a day?

He picked it up, bringing it with him. The little kitten didn't even noticed

He passed the door of the main room, knowing well that his mother was still there, reading books of law in the quiet of the night, now that his father had probably gone to the hospital, no one to interrupted her.

He climbed the stairs and entered his room. He left Sorata on his bed and the cat did nothing but curl up in it. He put on his pajamas and got rid of the socks.

He didn't have homework, so there was no problem with going to bed at that time.

He turned out the lights, got under the blankets and stayed there, watching the ceiling, unable to close his eyes yet.

It was not because he not been tired, it was because he was thinking too much.

Something would not let him sleep yet.

It was a subtle question that had slowly slipped into his thoughts. It did nothing more than getting stronger since some hours ago. Screaming, crying attention.

He had acted in an unusual way all day.

Masamune didn't have contact with other classmates, and wasn't particularly attracted to urban stories or to leave the library without a compelling reason before they threw him out of when it was too late.

What had happened to him all day?

He hoped that it didn't become a custom.

He wasn't excited at the prospect of having to interact with peers or leave the library looking for mythhunts.

His mind supplied an image created by himself; a dazed face and his cheeks burning embarrassed.

_Would it be like that, then?_

But maybe not.

He had already seen it before.

_"I'm not very good at this." He admitted. "How silly of me to ask you to let me treat you when I cannot even tie bandage you properly." It ended with a dry, forced laugh._

Not that he was interested, but it was all there so had recorded that expression in his memory.

Terribly red cheeks. Small nervous hands that tried their best at bandaged him as best as they could. Eyes that didn't dare to make visual contact with him at all.

_Would it be like that?_

After more thought, he growled.

He tried to stop thinking about everything because he could not figure anything.

'Tried', was the key word there.

Really, _everything _took him by surprise.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**

First of all, thank you for dropping by.

Now:

**mariaelennaella:**

Thank you for your kind words.  
>I'm really happy you liked it!<br>It's going to be a fluffy story, so stay tuned.  
>Thank you for the review!<p>

**Becca:**

Thanks!  
>Really, I'm glad you liked it.<br>Thanks so much for your review!

This was really a complex chapter to write.  
>I don't know exactly why, thou.<br>I have been trying to get it down like for 3-4 days now and I rewrote it 3, because something was missing.  
>Now I'm satisfied with it. I hope you like it too.<p>

Well, anyway.  
>Here we have Masamune.<br>As I said before, I kept rewriting this one because I didn't think it conveyed what I wanted to show.  
>I was finally able to.<p>

A lonely youth who thinks too hard and got his attention stolen by someone and hasn't noticed yet.

I really liked to delve deeper in his relationship with Sorata.  
>As I have cats, it's fun to imagine how their relationship could be.<p>

Hope you enjoy it!

Review if you can!


End file.
